A solenoid valve involves the use of a magnetic movable core which is mechanically linked to a valve closure element. The movable core is typically housed in a cylinder or other housing adjacent to a closure element. Typically, an electromagnetic field is produced by an electric coil to control the movement of the movable core to move the closure element between open and closed positions. Typically, the magnetic coil is energized or de-energized to move the core to in-turn move the closure element to either an open position when the coil is energized, allowing fluid to flow through the valve, or a closed position when de-energized preventing or restricting fluid flow. Because the movement of the valve elements is happening inside a closed system, it is often desirable to verify the operational state of the valve. If the valve is not in or does not move toward the desired operational position it is said to be in fault. Contemporary fault detection systems are designed to quickly and immediately indicate a fault based on an instantaneous comparison of changes in pressure, electrical current or positional indicators from the valve.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method, system and apparatus capable of indicating a fault based indicators from the valve yet allowing a delay for the valve to react to commands, and overcomes other shortcoming of the prior art.